


Give 'Em Hell, Kid

by Rae_Mx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Badass Reader, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Canon Universe, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Reader, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Femdom, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Humiliation, Love/Hate, Masochism, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play, Power Swap, Rivalry, Sadism, Sassy, Scout Regiment, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Titans, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Mx/pseuds/Rae_Mx
Summary: For as long as you can remember, the one thing you’ve truly longed for is a chance to see the sky in all its glory; the fluffy white clouds that sore across it everyday as well as the stars that twinkle in the dead of night, the sun that illuminates every inch of the ground with a warm light, and the moon that bathes everything it sees in silver.When you were a fragile, little kid, trying her hardest to survive the gruelling conditions of the underground, you were made a promise, that you would get to see the sky with the people whom you cared about most in the world.However, that promise was broken along with your heart the day your new family left and never returned. If they were all dead, there was nothing you could do about it, they would have died wanting to fulfil their promise. But, that wasn’t the case, one of them had the guts to survive and then proceed to forget about you and their promise as if it meant nothing at all. That’s something you’re not going to let go, and like he once said, if someone messes with you, “Give Em’ Hell, Kid.”And that’s exactly what you’ll do.





	1. Saviours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, well, public fanfic, so wish me luck! I hope you guys enjoy it~
> 
> The first few chapters will be covering backstory~
> 
> (F/N) - First name  
> (L/N) - Last name  
> (E/C) - Eye Colour  
> (H/C) - Hair Colour  
> (H/L) - Hair Length  
> (F/C) - Favourite Colour

Darkness creeps around every filthy corner, filling the already cramped streets with a sense of foreboding. Footsteps rumble down alleyways like a thunderstorm, each panicked step kicking up dirt or splashing in a murky puddle of god only knows what, as you run for your life. Your trembling hands firmly gripping at the goods you’ve managed to swipe, holding on to them with everything you have. You’re starving, and desperate, so you’ll put up one hell of a fight for a measly piece of stale bread and rotting fruit if you have to. 

Ducking and darting through the narrow passageways as fast as your weak legs can take you, occasionally looking back at the screaming figures chasing you down, you finally come across a dead end. You’re trapped like a mouse under a hungry cat’s paw. All of this shit has been caused by food that would be considered garbage on the surface. 

Sure, you stole it, but that’s the only way you can survive down here in The Underground. You steal, cheat, kill, as a means to get by anyway that you can, otherwise you’ll end up as just another body in the sea of death and poverty that pollutes the very streets you fled through, and nobody wants to meet that end. Such a waste of life, especially when you haven’t been able to see the sky yet, something you promised yourself you would see before you die. 

That’s why you fight, why you’re so determined to not give up and become a victim of this cruel life before you’ve had a chance to properly live. This hope, or dream, or whatever you would like to call it is what drives you to turn around and face the men pursuing you as if you were just as strong, if not stronger than them. You stare them down, head held high, and arms still tightly wrapped around your bounty as you close your eyes and scream before charging at them head on. It’s the dumbest idea you’ve ever come up with, but you’re only young and at least you will go out fighting. 

Your body prepares for impact, your breath held tight within your lungs, your head ducked down, but it never comes. It’s as if they vanished. Hesitantly, you crack open your screwed shut eyes to see the group of men scattered across the dirt infested ground, with three new figures standing above them - most likely the ones who took care of these assholes for you. You need to thank them for saving your life, and well, hope that’s actually what they are doing and not that they’re going to be as bad as the guys chasing you. A new threat is the last thing you need right now.

With a shaky hand, you hold out your stale loaf of bread as a sort of thanks and peace offering, a nervous smile gracing your trembling lips. 

“Levi-bro! Look!” A red headed girl excitedly points at your outstretched arm, her mouth open in amazement at your action. “She’s offering us her bread for saving her! Ain’t she cute?” She giggles and practically skips her way over to your fearful form, her sudden closeness has your heart racing. 

“Tch. Tell the brat she can keep her shitty bread.” The shortest of the three, who you assume is this _‘Levi’_ she mentions, makes an irritated sound as he crosses his arms over the front of his chest, eyeing the redhead with clear annoyance dancing across his sharp features. You gulp. 

“Oh come on, Levi. She’s only trying to be nice, don't be like that.” A soft spoken voice comes from the tallest and the last of the trio, so gentle in comparison to the midget - _as you’ve now named him_ \- that it somewhat puts you at ease. 

With your newly found confidence, you swallow down the rest of your fear and take a deep breath before opening your mouth, “I-I just wanted to say thank you...for saving me.” You push the bread into the arms of the kind looking redhead, a blush painting your cheeks rosy red with embarrassment. 

“Levi-bro! Can we keep her? She’s too damn adorable, I can’t leave her on her own.” She turns to face the midget, her lips moving into a large pout as she sniffles, doing her best to fake cry. “What if the bad guys come back~?” She practically singsongs at the man, trying to get him to cave in and let you stay with them. Whether this is a good or bad thing, you don’t really know yet, but anything is better than sleeping in the muck and rat ridden streets another night. 

“She stole a fair amount, Levi. She could still learn a thing or two but, she could be useful.” The tall boy speaks up as he moves to join the redhead next to you, appealing to the midget about your usefulness to them. “Psst, kid, say you can clean.” He gives you a quick side glance as he whispers the most confusing thing you’ve heard. How the hell is that going to help your case, you’re a thief, not a maid.

You look over to the redhead to see her subtly nodding at you as if telling you to trust the tall guy. This is nuts, but you’ll roll with it if it means getting shelter for the first night in years. 

“I won’t be any trouble! I swear! I’ll pull my weight, I’ll cook, steal, even c-clean for you!” As soon as the last words leave your mouth, you can see the midget’s eyebrows shoot up with sudden interest, the cold glare finally leaving his pale face. _Holy shit, did that actually work?_

“Tch.” He shakes his head and sighs at the two standing at either side of you, before locking eyes with you. His steel-grey eyes piercing through your own (e/c) ones with a stare so intense you feel like your knees will buckle under the immense pressure. “Brat, you will scrub everything until your hands are raw, are we clear?” 

“Crystal…” You squeak, and internally curse yourself for sounding so pathetic. 

You release a breath you didn’t know you were holding the moment the redhead ruffles your knotted, (h/c) hair, her face adorned with a toothy grin. “Welcome to the gang, sis! I’m Isabel Magnolia, nice to meet ya! Oh, and don’t mind Levi-bro, he has short man syndrome~” Isabel’s joke manages to put a genuine smile on your face and earns a small giggle. 

“What she meant to say is that Levi may be a bit...stern, but he means well.” The tall boy shoots Isabelle a look as if to say _‘shut the fuck up unless you want to die’_ before continuing, “I’m Furlan by the way. Furlan Church.” His smile is nearly as bright and friendly as Isabel’s that you almost forget about the midget brooding in the corner. “What’s your name kid?”

Your smile soon turns into a frown at the question, you don't really have a name. Nobody named you, nobody cared about you enough to give you your own identity, not even your mother when she was around. You were an accident caused by her job, selling her body to everyone and anyone, and she let you know that on a daily basis. “I...don’t have one.” At this, both Isabel and Furlan’s smile also disappear, their expression an exact copy of yours. 

“Well, what do you want to be called? **‘Brat** ’ is fine with me.” A monotonous voice causes you to flinch slightly, you are so deep in thought that you don’t hear the midget approaching until his voice is practically in front of your now pouting face. 

“ **'Brat'** isn’t very nice…” You look up at him with your, big, (e/c) eyes, on the brink of tears before changing dramatically into a huge smile. “Just kidding! I don’t really care, I’m sure plenty of merchants have called me worse. But, I would really like to be called (f/n), if you guys think that suits me.” 

“(F/n) is an adorable name! I love it, (f/n)-sis!” Isabel beams as she takes some of the food out of your hands, lessening the weight on your skinny arms. “Furlan-bro, give us a hand, **hm**?” Before giving him a chance to react, she throws some of the food at him with a cheeky, little grin on her face. “Good catch~” Sticking her tongue out at Furlan as she grabs your hand, she starts to lead you away from the alleyway, the other two following closely behind as if they are her shadow. For the first time, you feel safe, walking hand in hand with your new family. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long, had some issues with my wifi but, it's all fixed now! Hope you enjoy the chapter~

The minutes, weeks, months, seem to zoom right by now that you’re with the weird trio you call family, Isabel, Furlan, and Levi. It is strange how fast time flies by when you’re no longer alone, dragging your feet through disease ridden streets, searching every nook and cranny for something to eat.  
Even though your hands are red and raw from cleaning nearly every moment of the fucking day for just over a year now, the thought of being surrounded by people and being useful to them makes the pain all worth it. 

Setting down the rag, you glance over at the cracked clock hanging on the dull wall and decide you should probably cook something, the others will be home soon. Your knees creak as you stand, aching ever so slightly from being crouched down for so long. “How can Levi bare to do this all the time...my poor bones are screaming at me. This must be what it feels like to be as old as that midget.” You sigh as you slowly make your way to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards for ingredients that you can throw together to make something edible, at least. 

“Okay...those vegetables are going off so...soup it is, again.” You make a mental note to go out and steal some better food because if you have soup one more fucking time…well, lets just say Levi will look like a delicate daisy next to your new found rage against soup. 

As the minutes tick by, you busy yourself in the kitchen, trying your hardest not to dirty the newly cleaned kitchen because the last thing you need is Levi breathing down your neck at the mess you’ve made.  
You’re so engrossed with making dinner that you don’t even notice the trio walking into the kitchen until Isabel pounces on you and traps you in a rib crushing hug. “(F/n)-sis! We’re home~!” She chirps in your ear as she practically smushes you to death.

“Isabel, if you want dinner, I’d stop suffocating the poor girl.” Furlan shakes his head at Isabel and laughs after she drops you as if you’d suddenly burned her hands. “Smells good, (F/n). Your soup is the freaking best, honestly.” He gives you a sweet smile, the compliment making the heat rush to your cheeks. Suddenly, you don’t hate soup as much anymore, you’d eat it every freaking day if it makes your family happy. 

“Oi, brat. Catch.” Out of the corner of your eye, you see something getting lobbed at your head at an alarming speed. In a panic, you turn to catch it but it hits you square in the forehead with a thump before lading in your hands, the hands you were meant to put out to catch the flying bread in the first place. “You have hands for a reason, use them unless you want a concussion. What if I was some scummy asshole and that bread was in fact a rock. You’d be out like a light, if not, dead.” 

Levi has a habit of trying to use everyday situations to teach you about the cruel nature of their job. For example, the other week, you were innocently sweeping the stairs when out of nowhere, Levi came at you with a knife, a butter knife, but it was still scary! Then you got lectured on how your had a broom but didn’t use it to defend yourself and some other shit like that. You get that he’s trying to tell you that life doesn’t wait for anyone, if it decides you’re going to die, it isn’t going to wait for your permission or for you to be totally prepared for it. You need to be able to asses the situation and act quickly and accordingly as if it’s all second nature to you.  
It’s not like you didn’t ask him to do this, you begged him to help you get as strong as them so you could help them kick some ass on jobs since you’ve already mastered the 3DM gear, you just didn’t expect him to go about doing it this way, but maybe that’s for the best though. You’re a bit older now and experienced, you're not the young, fragile kid you once were when those three saved your sorry ass, and you want to be able to repay them for that massive debt you owe. It's only been a year but, you've mature a lot thanks to the three musketeers you call family. 

“I gotta expect the unexpected, huh?” You question as you bring up a hand to rub at the red mark on your forehead, hissing at the pain as you press down on the tender skin. One day you’ll get him back, one day you’ll be the unexpected and make him proud. Okay, maybe not proud but at least content that you’ve actually learned something and aren’t completely hopeless when it comes to kicking ass. 

Levi finally nods at your question as he takes a seat at the table, joined by Isabel and Furlan as they wait for you to dish out dinner. You walk over to the counter to cut up the bread when you notice the trio speaking in hushed tones, just too quiet for you to hear. Sighing in defeat, you finally dish up the soup and join the whispering three at the table, their conversation dying out as soon as you sit down.  
As much as your curiosity is bothering you, you know better than to ask what they were talking about as it was probably about work and as of right now, that’s really none of your business.

The atmosphere throughout dinner is just...awkward, to say the least. The air is so thick with tension that you could probably cut it with one of Levi’s many knives if you tried.  
Feeling uncomfortable, you clear your throat as you stand, picking up your dishes to go wash them. 

“Oi, brat. What drives you to survive?” Levi calling out for you has you sharply turning on your heel to face him, a hint of confusion plastered over your face at the sudden question. You haven't told them about your dream yet, even after the year or so you’ve been with them, so why the sudden interest...oh wait, Isabel. Not long after moving in with the three, you remember telling the girl your one true desire in life. You glance over at the redhead who mouths you an ‘I’m sorry’ before nodding her head towards Levi as if to give you some sort of encouragement. 

“Well, I really want to see the sky. The fluffy white clouds that sore across it everyday as well as the stars that twinkle in the dead of night. The sun that illuminates every inch of the ground with a warm light, and the moon that bathes everything it sees in silver. At first, I was content with doing this alone but now, I wanna see these wonders with you guys.” You lips curve into a big, bright smile, passion flashing across your (e/c) eyes as you tell them of your one wish in life.  
“I know it’s sappy and cheesy but, that’s all I want. I don’t care about money or luxuries or anything like that.” A nervous laugh escapes your lips as your eyes dart between the three as they stare at you in awe, even Levi has his mouth open ever so slightly. 

“You’ll see it.” Levi says as he stands, dishes in hand, and walks over to you. He snatches the plates out of your grip and heads over to the sink to wash them. “I promise you that, brat.”  
As soon as the words hit your ears, you’re in disbelief. Levi is being nice to you, what the hell kind of magic soup did you make? And how the hell can you remake it?

“Levi-bro! She looks like she’s seen a ghost!” Isabel points out your rather perplexed state and bursts into a fit of laughter at your expense, Furlan soon joining in as the room fills with a chorus of laughter. 

“Tch, brats.” Levi sighs, his lips curling into the faintest of smiles as he concentrates on the dishes, listening to the giggling morons behind him. His very own giggling morons. 

“Anyway, (F/n), before you self-combust, let me explain.” Furlan starts trying to give reason for the sudden question, still chuckling here and there, and reveals that the three of them have been offered a huge job by one of the pompous nobles from upstairs, and that their reward is a citizenship for above ground, something you could only dream of receiving. They just need to get caught by the survey corps, the crazy bastards who fight titans for a living, and kill their leader, Erwin Smith. It seems easy enough so what could possibly go wrong, before you know it, you’ll be living out your dream, gazing up at the night sky with the three best people in this cruel world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one shouldn't take as long to come out~ In the meantime, feel free to leave any comments or suggestions! 
> 
> Until next time~


	3. Is This Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the rest, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! <3

Apprehension is filling every single crevice in your body, anxiety pumping through your veins at the speed of light as the clock hand ticks dangerously closer to the dreaded hour. That deafening ticking, banging in your ears along with your rapid heartbeat is all you can hear and it’s driving you to the brink of insanity, you really don’t know how much more of this you can take.

You sit in a chair, nervously bouncing your leg up and down and gnawing at your nails as you watch the trio suit up for this extremely important job they warned you about, the very one that’s causing you to become a crumbling mess with panic. You know they’re going to be gone for a few days, but that doesn’t stop you from worrying like hell about them. Something just feels off, but you know that there’s nothing you can do to stop those three from leaving, especially when their hearts are dead set on something. Isabel soon spots your obvious uneasiness and saunters over to you, gently placing one hand on your knee to stop you shaking, and uses her other to pull your fingers away from your mouth before you chew your nails off. It certainly wouldn't be a nice look.

“Hey, (F/n)-sis, don’t worry about us! You know that we’re gonna kick ass, right?” She hauls you out of the chair and pulls you tightly into her embrace, holding your jittery form as close to her warm body as she physically can. At least her soothing words have drowned out the sound of that obnoxious ticking.

Furlan is quick to join in on the hugging session you have going on, crushing you with all the affection he has to offer. If you are to suffocate here, in the arms of your family, then you’re not going to complain at all. “Yeah, (F/n), Isabel is right...for once.” His diss at the redhead doesn’t go unnoticed and earns him a rather pleased laugh from yourself, and a lovely kick to the shin from Isabel. This scene in front of you is pulling at your already weakening heartstrings, if only they knew the things you would give to see them laughing and joking everyday as if nothing in the world mattered. If only they knew how much this job of theirs is slowly killing you inside.

“Oi, you two, let me have a minute with her, would you?” Levi’s voice is as monotonous as ever as he shoos both Isabel and Furlan away, the two leaving with one last bright smile and a small wave before disappearing out of sight and leaving you completely alone with Levi.

“Come here,” he motions for you to step closer, which you reluctantly do, and he takes your hand, harshly pressing something cold into your palm, “take this, and only use it if you have to. Just remember what I've taught you and you should be fine. We’ll be back for you in a few days, but,” He pauses and folds his arms tightly across his chest, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he decides to continue, “if we don’t turn up, do not come looking for our corpses, unless you have a death wish. Got it?”

There it is again, the overwhelming fear of them not coming back, eating away at the last drop of composure you have. You look down at the object glistening in your hand, a knife. You guess this is Levi’s way of saying he’s worried and wants to make sure you’ll be okay without them all here to save your ass if the need arises. “I’ll try, Levi, but I'm not nearly as good with one of these as you are. You’re practically the patron saint of switchblade fights and I’m but a meek follower.” As you inspect the knife, you laugh at yourself at how pathetic you’re being, wincing a little when you press down too firmly on the pointed tip. “Sharp...haha...I hope I don’t have to use this. You’ll be back right? Promise me…”

Your sudden demand for a promise has Levi's eyebrows knitted together, his lips pressed into a hard line as he thinks for a moment. The last thing he wants to do is promise you that he’ll be back for you and then fucking die. However, he needs to see you smile one last time, and there’s no way in hell he’ll be leaving here while you’re so worked up. It wouldn't be fair, so he does the only thing he considers might cheer you up even slightly, he pulls you in close and wraps his arms around you in the most tender embrace. “(F/n), I promised you that you would see the sky with us, didn’t I?” The tone of his voice has completely changed, it’s compassionate, assuring, kind, and not the usual dull droning you hear on the daily, and he’s...hugging you? He’s actually holding you as if you would break, and well, you don’t know how to handle the sudden affection from someone as stone cold as Levi. It’s a delicacy you would welcome any day and everyday if you could.

With a timid smile on your face, you nod at him, his sudden mellowed out mood having left you speechless. “So, if anyone comes in here and tries to mess with you, **give em’ hell, kid**.” With one last ruffle of your hair, and the return of your smile, Levi darts out of the house after Isabel and Furlan, and charges headfirst into the unknown.

Just like that, you are alone, and for the first time in what seems like an eternity. Your family are all gone, just as quickly as they came into your life, they have vanished. It may only be for a few days but, the slim chance that this is it, this is the last time you’ll ever see them, is corroding every ounce of strength you have holding your barrage of tears back. Before you can even blink, the dam in your (E/c) eyes is destroyed by your moment of vulnerability, tears free falling like stars down your cheeks as you stare helplessly at the door, praying and hoping with every fibre of your being that they’ll come back, citizenship in hand, and huge, goofy smiles on their faces. They have to, they promised. " _Please...come back..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes well, I'm hoping to have chapter 4 and 5 out within the next few days to compensate for the length of this one!
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to leave comments or suggestions for things you would like me to write ^^ 
> 
> Until next time~


	4. Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am alive. University ended all of my motivation and stole of all my time for this, but I am back. I'm going to try to pump out a few chapters before exams start so pray for me. <3

Sleepless nights have plagued you ever since your family left. Every time your eyes close, getting ready to welcome the warm embrace of sleep, vivid images of your deepest, darkest fears flash through your mind. Torment rushes through every inch of your body like a violent torrent until you’re ripped from the clutches of your unconscious hell by your own agonising screams. Once you’re awake, your lungs burning from the lack of air, and your throat raw from shrieking, you recall the cruel nightmare, _the mutilated bodies of Isabel, Furlan, and Levi._

**They never came back.**

Sighing and sweeping your sweat soaked hair away from your face, you roll out of bed and shakily stand up. You force your trembling legs to walk, a grunt escaping your chapped lips as you trudge over to the far wall, and pull a blunt, rusted knife out of the stone it’s embedded in. With a deep breath, you place the dulled tip of the blade against a blank piece of wall and roughly drag it down, forming a neat line in the old, cracking stone before stabbing the blade back into the little hole from which it came.

Taking a few small steps back, you lift your head to examine the wall with a wistful expression on your face, your eyes scanning across thousands of lines carved on the surface in front of you, each torturous groove representing a day without your family. From the look of the wall and the sheer amount of tally marks decorating it like a messed up wallpaper, it’s safe to say it’s been years since you last saw them and all you can logically assume from that is that they perished on that job.

Even though it has been years, deep down in the farthest parts of your aching heart, you still hope one day that they’ll stroll through the front door like nothing ever happened, that they didn’t ever disappear, and that they didn’t say their final goodbyes. But most of all, you wish they hadn’t walked away after promising they would see the sky with you, because now you know it’s never going to happen and that fucking hurts. You’ll never get to see their delighted expressions as they stare up at the stars, or hear their jubilant comments about the moon, or even share a fucking picnic with them under the gentle warmth of the sun. You can’t do any of the things you were promised without them, and that isn’t fair in the slightest.

With a long, drawn-out sigh, you turn away from the tally marked wall so you can go about your usual day of cleaning, polishing your gear, and running The Underground. At least you’ve managed to do something they would have been proud of, continuing their work and becoming the fucking queen of crime; stealing from the rich assholes and military police that are dumb enough to come down here. However, like you said to Levi many years ago, you aren’t interested in the money or the many luxuries of life so you give your ‘earnings’ to the less fortunate folk that practically make up most, if not _all_ of the fucking population of this cesspool. You have more than enough to pay for citizenship on the surface, but since your family aren’t here anymore, you don’t care for leaving, so why not just give it to others who need it more.  
The additional bonus that comes with being so ‘infamous’ and a demon with some illegal 3DM Gear _(besides helping people of course)_ , is that you’re gaining the attention of the big cats upstairs, and that is just what you want. Soon enough they’ll send their best soldiers after you, like they did with Levi, Furlan and Isabel. Luring them down here, into territory that you know like the back of your hand, will allow you to get your revenge on the scumbag that took your family away. Erwin Smith. If that bastard is still fucking breathing, you know for sure he’ll show up down here and when he does-

 **“Oi, boss!”** The sound of front door flying open and a man stumbling through in a hurry stops you from fantasising further about your rather gruesome plans for the future, and now you really couldn’t be more pissed off if you tried. _He didn’t even fucking knock._ Before he gets a chance to open that intrusive mouth of his, you storm into the main part of the house and cut him off. “This better be important, Fynn or I promise you I will kick you out of here faster than you floundered in.” It's safe to say that you are not the same little girl you once were, she died the day your family did.  
The startled looking man you know as Fynn, visibly gulps at your statement and then says something that has you pouncing for your 3DM gear as if your entire life depends on it, _which it does_. “The-they’re here! The soldiers in the green cloaks! I can go get-” Once you’ve thrown on your gear, you rush past Fynn without a second thought, his suggestion dying in his throat as you launch yourself into the air.  
**Nothing** and **nobody** is going to get in your way today, there is no fucking way any of your subordinates are getting the chance to ruin this for you. Erwin Smith perishes today and that is something you are going to make sure of.

Zipping past building after building as quick as a bullet, you keep your eyes peeled for that obnoxious green colour of the Survey Corps soldiers, something that doesn’t take you long to see. The green is in total contrast to the dismal, dark shades of The Underground, and puts quite a large target on their backs as you peer down at them.  
Everything you have worked for over the years is all leading up to this moment, all of the training, the tears, and the bloodshed won’t be for nothing. You keep telling yourself that, repeating it like a religious verse as you finally descend upon them, plummeting into the back of one of those green cloaked motherfuckers like a spear. With immense force, you tackle them to the ground and press them against the dirt with all the strength in your body before tearing back their hood.

Your heart completely stops. Breath caught in your throat as you try to make sense of the situation, clearly you have gone mad, finally lost it after years of trauma. You blink hard once, twice, three fucking times but you still see the same sickeningly familiar icy blue eyes glaring up at you through dishevelled ebony hair. **Levi...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for literally disappearing forever but hopefully I will have some time now to make up for that. As usual, please leave a comment or suggestion on what you want to see in the future or your favourite bits. <3
> 
> Until next time~


	5. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy this one :3

It’s as if time has come to a complete stop. Your mind is racing with thoughts, emotions, and questions that you desperately need answered right this fucking second. **How?** _How is he here...alive?_ **What?** _What the hell is he doing with survey corps?_ **Where** _the ever loving fuck is Isabel and Furlan?_ And **why?** _Why the fuck would he leave you down here to suffer by yourself._ _How could he be so fucking heartless after **he promised** you would see the sky together?_ He even promised that he would be the one to make sure it happened. **Did he ever care?** _Was the time you spent with them fake, was the laughing just for show, did he just use you to steal and fucking clean?_ The constant barrage of questions is making your head feel like it’s going to combust. 

**“Liar…”** A single, broken sounding word escapes your lips, pushing past gritted teeth, and kick starting the flow of time once more. You should be overjoyed and relieved to see this man, the man that saved your miserable life all those years ago. However, the only thing you feel is rage. _Uncontrollable rage._ You need him to feel pain, to feel the hurt and betrayal that you feel. Years worth of torment, of bloodshed, of self-loathing. You’ll make him feel everything once you’re done with him, but it can’t be here. Not now, not while you’re surrounded by innocent bystanders and green cloaked pricks. You can certainly give him a little taster of what’s to come though, tease him as to what it is going to be like once you’re no doubt dragged onto the surface and forced to join the suicidal maniacs of the survey corps. He told you that if anyone messes with you, to **‘give ‘em hell, kid’** , and that is exactly what you’re going to do. 

Without a second thought, you grab a tuft of Levi’s hair and drag him up and out of the dirt before forcing him to face you. Once upon a time, you would have thought that his ice cold stare was the most intense thing, something that would once cause your knees to buckle in fear. But now, your (E/C) eyes trap him in a fierce gaze, a look so harsh that it could burn holes in his pale skin if you stare long enough. 

Your free hand is balled up into a tight fist by your side, so tight that it’s causing your nails to dig into your palm and your knuckles to turn white as it shakes with anger. As soon as you go to lift this free hand, the cloaked asshats behind you pounce on you almost immediately, ripping you away from Levi with all their strength. You kick and scream as they drag you back, pulling against them in a frenzied attempt to get back to Levi so you could kick that fucking midget’s runty little ass!

“Are you alright, Captain?” A concerned female voice calls out, she’s one of the soldiers desperately clawing at your left arm to keep you still. What’s more alarming is that she called Levi ‘Captain’. Did he enjoy life on the surface that much that he decided to become a fucking captain for the survey corps of all fucking things?! He better start coming up with one hell of a good excuse because he’s digging himself a deeper and deeper hole. 

“Fucking **‘Captain’**.” You spit out the word as if it’s venom on your tongue, wanting to show him just how disgusted you are. “She better be talking bullshit Levi or god help you.” 

You’re expecting some sort of apology or explanation from him, but all you get is his famous **“tch”**. This completely sets you off, and you fucking snap. Yanking yourself from the grip of the soldiers behind you, grabbing one of the fancy fucking swords they keep stored in their gear, you shoot yourself towards the smug looking bastard in front of you. 

All you can see is red. He abandoned you down here, all alone, without anything or anyone to help you. He left you to fester and rot down in this hell while he paraded around the surface living like a fucking king in comparison to the people down here. **He forgot you.** How fucking dare he. The guts this man must have to show his face down here after abandoning you and giving you nothing more than _“tch”_ as a response. Oh you could kill him, you really, _really_ could. 

The sudden swinging of your blade is met with a loud clang of metal on metal as Levi defends himself. You didn’t even see him take out the weapon, never mind raising it to meet your own. It takes you a little by surprise, however, he’s not the only one that has had time to get stronger, to practice day in and day out as a means to survive. So have you, and it’s all thanks to this asshole. Let's hope he learns to regret his decision of deserting you once you kick his scrawny ass to the dirt. 

With a small, taunting laugh, you jump backwards, kicking dust into his face as you do. While he’s blinded, you pick up a rock remembering the old training he used to put you through, and lob it straight at his head. **“Oi, catch!”** Which he does, still rather effortlessly, but it gives you enough time to race forward and dig the hilt of your sword into his chest. His cold eyes widen as you catch him off guard, the air being knocked out of his lungs as he falls to the ground below. 

Triumphantly throwing your sword down on the dirt beside him, you smirk down at the midget who is glaring up at you once more. The smirk never leaves your lips, even as you’re being hauled away and restrained by his green hooded lackeys. You feel fucking fantastic after knocking him on his ass and down a few thousand pegs. Hopefully now he’ll think twice before disregarding you, and he might actually give you a good fucking explanation as to why he is alive, maybe even the whereabouts of Isabel and Furlan, or at least what happened to them. **That is the least this bastard could do.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broseph sure got his kicked, huh? Hope you guys liked this! As usual, leave me a comment with any suggestions or your favourite bits so far! 
> 
> Until next time~


	6. Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update for you guys, thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy!

Today, you are going to take your first proper look at the sky, something you’ve dreamed of for as long as you can remember. Despite this, you are nowhere near as delighted as one should be when having one of their wishes granted. You know that without Isabel and Furlan, and now that you’ve found out that Levi fucking betrayed you, it won’t be the same. 

As you’re being dragged up the last few steps by your new green cloaked ‘friends’, the surface starts to come into view, and fuck is it bright in comparison to The Underground. You have to squint your eyes to let them adjust to your new surroundings but, you’re way too impatient and need to sneak a tiny glimpse at the sky. With a sharp inhale, you quickly turn your head upwards expecting to be met with white, fluffy clouds, cerulean sky for as far as the eye can see, and a beautiful golden sun bathing everything in its warmth. 

Much to your dismay, the picture you’re met with is a bleak one. The sky is around the same blue-grey colour of Levi’s eyes, the last thing you need to be reminded of right now, and it’s littered with dark and sullen clouds, ready to burst into tears at a moments notice. It’s as if the sky is reflecting your own inner turmoil, which is just damn cruel. To make matters worse, just as you’re about to bow your head and probably send a well deserved glare to Levi, a droplet of water smacks you directly between the eyes. **Fucking rain** , something you seriously despise. It rained really badly after Levi, Isabel and Furlan left, and you remember watching the water race down the steps from the surface as you waited for them. _It was like the world was crying with you during those days._

__

“Do you mind if we hurry this the fuck up? Don’t want my clothes getting wet, cost me a pretty penny.” With an irritated sigh, you start marching forward before anyone can tell you ‘no’, and drag the soldiers escorting you along with you. You can hear them tripping over their feet as they struggle to keep up and maintain their grip on you, the scene earning a “tch” from Levi. The sound has you rolling your eyes and turning your head ready to give that midget the roasting of a lifetime, but as your gaze falls on him, you notice he’s looking up at the sky like you were. You thought he ‘tch’d’ at you and the soldiers, but maybe **he doesn’t like the rain either.** As you ponder the reason, you find yourself unconsciously staring at him, which gets you a rather indignant “What the fuck are you staring at?” from the man himself. 

“You, obviously. You look like you haven’t taken a shit in a week. Can’t help but fucking stare.” This comment stops the soldiers in their tracks, and has them pulling down their hoods to look at you with the most befuddled expressions you’ve ever seen. “Well shit! I was only joking, stop looking at me with those constipated faces, it’s as if I’ve grown another fucking head.” Even Levi looks a little taken aback by the comment, which is strange considering he said shit like that all the time when you lived with him. Oh wait, the soldiers have no fucking clue that you and Levi have a past, _do they?_

“Captain, do all people from The Underground speak the same or…” There it is, confirmation that they are fucking clueless about the whole situation. You’re like Levi’s **dirty little secret** that nobody needs to know about. “Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me right now, Levi.” As you speak, struggling a little against your handcuffs and the grips of the soldiers, you prep yourself for round two. “I’m sure you were told that you would be coming after me, hell, I’m probably the only (F/N) you know from that hellhole who’s good with 3DM gear.” You turn to face the confused soldiers once more. “How the fuck do you think I learned to use that shit? _Fucking magic?_ If Levi is considered a magician these days, then yeah.” With an irritated sigh, you begin storming away again, not giving that asshole a chance to open his mouth and no doubt reply with a ‘tch’ or something as equally thrilling. You just need to get away from him before you fucking fling him into oblivion. Unfortunately, your much needed space is short lived as your crammed into a carriage going god knows where, to do god knows what. At least Levi went and fucked off to another carriage, probably having a tantrum. 

You can tell the atmosphere is tense, way more so than before now that you’re all jammed into a small carriage. It’s so fucking quiet and awkward that you feel like causing a scene just to break the deafening silence. “So, this fucking sucks. And I can’t take you idiots looking at me like your going to shit yourselves any longer.” You watch as they all, in unison, look away form you and try to act as if they weren’t just staring through your fucking soul. “You guys have been left in the dark it seems. Join the club, I didn’t even know the midget was alive until I dive-bombed him back in the Underground.” You explain, trying to somewhat ease the tension with the perplexed looking soldiers. “Well, fuck it. I’m probably going to be pissing you off a lot so I guess I’ll introduce myself. I’m (F/N), literally just (F/N).” You then nod your head at the others, encouraging them to introduce themselves too. Plus, you’re kind of curious to learn what is so good about these guys, and why Levi would have ditched you for them. They seem like a bunch of dipshits so far, but then again, you don’t really know them. You don’t really know Levi, even though you were close. 

The first one to talk is a handsome looking guy sitting across from you, with blond hair pulled into a messy up-do, and some scruff on his chin. “I’ll lead introductions. I’m Eld Jinn. This is,” he gestures to the man on his right who has dark brown hair that seems tidily swept back out of his face, “Gunther Schultz.” He then brings your attention to the man sitting on your right who dresses like Levi, something you need to ignore otherwise you think you might strangle him with that fucking cravat. “This is Oluo Bozado, he really looks up to Captain Levi. So, if he doesn’t take kindly to you, don’t take it personally.” Eld gives you an awkward smile before moving on to the woman on your left, the only woman here besides yourself. She looks really innocent, with big, sweet eyes and cute strawberry blond hair. It makes you wonder what a woman like her is doing with the survey corps, or someone like Levi. _Maybe she’s his lover or something, she is cute…_ ”This is Petra Ral. A really talented soldier with the most assist kills in the squad.” Your thought is cut short by Eld introducing the cutie beside you, and what he says next makes you more convinced with your current theory. “As a group, we are known as the Special Operations Squad, or Squad Levi. Handpicked by the captain himself.” 

If they were all specially picked by that broody asshat then that means they must be pretty fucking special people, and are probably close to him. Maybe if you get to know them better, you can get information about what Levi has been doing all these years. Hell, if he isn’t going to tell you himself why the fuck he didn’t come back, maybe these people can shed some light on the situation. It is also the most perfect excuse you can give yourself for not confronting that asshole about it. You would rather avoid having to shove his head through a desk, but most of all, you really just don’t want to hear him say that **he never cared**. You may be angry, you may be stronger than you were, but you know **your heart will fucking shatter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go, you're finally out of that hellhole and straight into another. Hope you like the chapter! As usual, leave me a comment with your suggestions or you favourite parts - I love reading them <3
> 
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this as often as I can until I start back up at university in September. In the meantime, please leave me some comments telling me what you like or dislike etc, and I'll work on those!
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
